This invention relates to a drive apparatus for an optical element array.
An array of LEDs (light-emitting diodes) is used in various systems such as an image recording system based on electrophotography. In general, the characteristics of respective LEDs are different from each other, and the quantity of emitted light varies from LED to LED.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 2-4547 discloses a drive apparatus for an optical element array which compensates for such variations in the characteristics of LEDs. As will be explained later, the drive apparatus of Japanese application 2-4547 has some problem.